


Sexual Addiction

by Jormungand0426



Series: 良堂单篇（车） [6]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand0426/pseuds/Jormungand0426
Summary: #无良老流氓心理医生良x性瘾患者堂# pwp 涉及道具play 道德沦丧 谨慎食用
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂, 良堂
Series: 良堂单篇（车） [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886392
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 性瘾症状  
是一种与性行为相关的强迫症，患者会不自觉的非常渴望与其他人进行性行为。性上瘾在强迫症患者当中非常普遍，约在两成的患者身上出现。基于这种成瘾症与性行为相关，一般患者往往会对他们的问题羞于启齿，亦使他们羞于向外界寻求协助，令病者的病情加剧。  
判断  
1.不安全感。在性活动之后感到羞耻、不安和空虚。  
2.就年龄档次而言，大多集中在30～40岁的男子。  
3.各种病症并发，如可能伴有焦躁症、强迫症或恐惧压迫症等。

“所以，你能简单叙述一下你现在的状况吗？”周九良把手中的笔放在了笔记本上，双手以一个毫无攻击性的姿势交叠放在桌面上，他不动声色的低头看了一眼来访者访谈记录，眼神温和地投向对面坐立不安的男子：“孟先生？”  
被称作孟先生的男子坐在宽大的圈椅上，脸上泛着病态的红，他正盯着周九良修剪圆润、泛着光泽的指甲发呆，猛地被提问，吓得一抖，他轻咬了一下嘴唇，挪动了一下腰部，开始断断续续的讲述了起来。

最初是在什么时候开始的呢？  
孟鹤堂洗过澡之后，凝视着浴室里镜子上的水雾，伸手轻轻在冰凉的镜面上划过，手指划过镜面上敏感挺立的乳尖，划过仍有水珠划过的小腹，最终停留在了下腹。指尖还带着镜面上的微凉，被昂扬挺立的那处火烫灼热，孟鹤堂难以抑制的一下一下抚弄着硬挺的前端，脱力跪在了镜子前。  
镜子里是潮红的脸颊，不知所措的表情，还有无法控制，轻舔嘴角的舌尖，孟鹤堂低声啜泣着，在背德的羞耻与无上的愉悦中达到了高潮。

“哦？您的意思是，没有任何先兆，只是无法控制，就那么做了？”周九良正在记录的笔尖停滞了一下，他抬眼看了看面前坐着的来访者，那人的脸颊更红了，仿佛只是讲述自己的过往都能让他因为羞耻而呼吸不畅，周九良放下了笔，尽可能让自己的眼神不那么充满审视意味：“除了对性行为的强烈渴望，您还有其他感觉无法抑制的行为吗？或者，突然开始了对某样东西的恐惧？”  
孟鹤堂调整了一下坐姿，无意识的拢了拢衣服的前襟，他的下唇被自己的犬齿咬出了浅浅的印子，吸引着周九良的目光，他浅红的舌尖在那痕迹上短暂停留了一瞬，随即开口：“唔...嗯，怕黑，算是吗？”

黑暗是兜头的恐惧，只有用彻头彻尾的欢愉才能缓解。  
指尖触及穴口边缘的那一瞬，孟鹤堂混沌的头脑中突然清明了些许，黑暗仿佛不是那么可怕了，因为所有的感官都不再灵敏，剩下的只有汩汩涌出的爱液和快感。手指也不再归自己所有了，它刁钻而蛮横的寻找着所有能让孟鹤堂崩溃的角度，不受主人控制般的向更深处的内里挺进。  
孟鹤堂觉得自己像是一个发着高烧的人，在冰冷的河水中行走，周围的一切都在后穴传来的快感中变得模糊不清。他扭动着发酸的手腕，不敢相信耳边传来的断断续续的呻吟低叫是出自自己之口，他闭上了眼睛，在战栗和反射性的抽搐中前后同时崩溃，瘫软在床上。

“就...就是这样...”孟鹤堂的声音越来越小，如果不是周九良的耳朵足够灵敏的话，这一幕就会变成画面几乎静止的默片。周九良的笔已经许久没有被拿起过了，孟鹤堂偷眼打量了一下面前坐着的心理医生，他的双手交叉，支撑在自己的下巴下方，仿佛对孟鹤堂的这番话饶有兴趣。  
周九良不动声色的弯了弯嘴角：“孟先生能鼓起勇气，寻求心理方面的帮助，是一个好的开始。”孟鹤堂挪动了一下坐姿，礼貌的笑了笑，周九良瞥到他的喉结上下移动了一下，大概是咽下了因为紧张而生出的津液：“是的...我，我很希望您能帮助我...”  
周九良再度拿起了笔，却合上了记录用的黑色皮质封皮笔记本，他把笔放回了笔筒，站起身来，颇有压迫性的体型让孟鹤堂不安的往后撤了一下。  
“好，我会尽全力帮助你。”周九良解开了自己衬衫的风纪扣，眯起了眼睛，看着孟鹤堂泛红的耳垂：“我还有最后一个问题，孟先生，你带的小玩具，能满足的了你吗？”

内里的那个小东西，还在浅浅的震动着，周九良吻上来时，孟鹤堂满脑子都是自己出门前，轻轻用手指把它推进去的情景，周九良的气息火热，带着淡淡的烟草味，很快就让孟鹤堂目眩神迷。孟鹤堂的手指在微微颤抖，他抚上了周九良的脸侧，在微微冒头的胡茬上反复抚摸了起来。  
“嗯唔...周医生？”周九良的唇舌陡然离开，孟鹤堂睁开了眼睛，那双漂亮眼睛里的水光已经让渴望与挣扎昭然若揭。周九良轻轻揩去了唇边的津液，凑上去给了不安的患者一个安抚的吻，而后将正在发抖的漂亮猎物一把抱起，向问询室后面的休息室走去：“去后面吧，有张床。”

一切仿佛水到渠成，顺理成章，孟鹤堂的衣服被三下五除二的解开、脱下，光裸的大腿被一双大手蛮横的分开，露出那个还在含着小玩具，不知羞耻的收缩着的洞口，在周九良灼灼的目光下紧张的翕合着。孟鹤堂的脑子已经成了一滩浆糊，却在周九良伸手触碰到他的性器时叫出了声：“等，等一下...周医生，唔...你不能...”  
是了，今天明明是来看心理医生，解决病态的、对性事的渴望的，孟鹤堂睁开了眼睛，手忙脚乱的在催眠用的医疗床上挣扎着，脸颊红成了一片：“我，我不是来...”周九良舔了舔嘴唇，轻而易举的制止住了孟鹤堂踢蹬的小腿：“不是来约炮的？没关系，孟先生，这也是治疗的流程之一。”  
孟鹤堂睁圆了双眼，周九良看出了他的迟疑与心底对于性事的羞耻与回避：“嘘，一会儿就好，我还要问你几个问题。”

孟鹤堂的个人资料上写着31岁，周九良一边轻轻揉捏着孟鹤堂胸口前鼓胀的软肉，一边勾起了嘴角，看着孟鹤堂顾头不顾腚似的双眼紧闭，咬紧牙关逃脱着汹涌的快感。31岁的男人，竟然相当的单纯好骗，周九良动作着，俯下身子凑到了孟鹤堂的耳畔，呼出的热气把孟鹤堂吓了一个哆嗦：“现在，孟先生，我希望你能平和的表述一下，那个小玩具，是怎么放进去的。”  
孟鹤堂咬紧了牙关，在周九良的手指触碰到穴口时终于开了口：“唔...我，我自己...做了扩张和...和清洁，把它...把它打开之后，用手指...推进去。”周九良扯住了那根细小的电线，往外扯了扯，满意的看着孟鹤堂马上瑟缩了一下身体，挺立的前端也溢出了几滴清液：“很诚实，下面我希望你能表达出自己的愿望。”  
周九良的手指破开了穴口软肉的防卫，将方才才扯出了几分的小玩具推了回去，孟鹤堂马上拱起了腰，手指不安的抓紧了床单，颤抖着求饶：“周医生，不行...别碰它，不行...”周九良的手指没有那么善良，它拨动着仍旧在颤抖着的小玩具，指尖推动着它往更深的地方走去：“要诚实，真的不行吗？现在感觉怎么样？”  
孟鹤堂呜咽了起来，他的眼泪大颗大颗的顺着脸颊滑落，睫毛上满是晶莹，好半晌，他才开了口：“好舒服...想，想让你继续。”

周九良是个没什么医德的坏蛋，却不是个庸医，他非常清楚性瘾的判别标准与主要特征，甚至在情欲完全被眼前诱人又单纯的来访者挑起时，仍能将治疗流程倒背如流。但他偏要独辟蹊径，他不想把孟鹤堂对于性的汹涌渴望控制住，倘若通过无聊的系统脱敏与厌恶疗法，将美人的风骚与浪荡全都扼杀在身体里，太过于暴殄天物。  
那就把羞耻心剥离掉吧，把背德感、自我认知全部颠覆，让孟鹤堂说出诚实的话，然后，自己将永远满足他。

许是快感太过，孟鹤堂满脸难耐的神色，脖颈后仰，双手也不安分的抚摸上了自己胸前的两点挺立，他的喘息声带着轻微的哭腔，甚至主动把两条腿分开，方便周九良的手指侵犯。“现在，你希望我把玩具拿出来吗？”周九良口头上这么问着，手下却动作不停，指尖在温热柔软的内里抠挖：“还是再往里推一点？”  
孟鹤堂伸出了手臂，看起来，他是在渴望一个拥抱，内里的快感过于强烈，他的渴望与被玩弄的羞耻认知正在激烈交战，巨大的不安全感使他急切的渴望一个温暖踏实的怀抱，于是他向周九良伸出了手：“周医生...唔，抱...抱抱我...求你...”  
周九良的脸上带着标准的职业微笑，他抱歉的摇了摇头：“我是医生。”孟鹤堂抽噎着，仍旧伸着双臂，他摇着头，口中逸出呻吟，听起来像是情人间的撒娇：“嗯...不，九良...求你...”

得了手的猎人心情大好，他仁慈的俯下了身，紧紧地抱住了他的小猎物，孟鹤堂的身体很热，且柔软的像是摊着肚皮的小动物，周九良的大手轻轻在孟鹤堂光裸的背上抚摸着，像是在安抚哭泣的婴儿，又像是进一步的诱骗，他身下已经硬的发痛，但还是耐心的问道：“现在，想要我把玩具拿出来，还是推进去？”  
孟鹤堂的嘴唇已经堵了上来，周九良感觉到了他急切的舔吻与吸吮，在双双倒在医疗床的那一刻，孟鹤堂的小手隔着衣料摸上了周九良硬挺的性器，他无意识的撸动着，诚实又可爱：“拿出来...拿出来，然后，用这里插进去。”

治疗开始了，周九良从善如流的把自己的家伙慢慢插入了那个又湿又软的销魂洞里，他低喘了两声，因着孟鹤堂过于诚实的反应而有些失控。孟鹤堂双手紧紧地环着他的脖颈，扭动着腰部，急切而主动的用自己的身体去套弄那个即将带来无上欢愉的大家伙，一边动着，一边轻声在周九良耳边呻吟：“快点...”  
周九良低笑了一声，把孟鹤堂的两条长腿环在了自己腰间，孟鹤堂的嘴唇微张，方才的接吻让他唇边还残存着一丝津液的痕迹，周九良吻了上去，腰胯用力，开始满足他的患者无穷无尽的欲望。

抽插带来的水声与皮肉的碰撞声仿佛没有停止的时候，孟鹤堂无意识的含吮着自己的手指，脸上带着失神的表情，随着周九良的冲撞逸出细碎又难耐的呻吟，周九良的双手在他的腰上把着，细窄的腰部仿佛两手便可尽握，在冲撞与占有中摆动。  
“孟先生，现在感觉如何？”周九良吻去了孟鹤堂滑落下的眼泪，将他的耳垂含入口中轻咬：“现在还感觉这样的事是羞耻的吗？”孟鹤堂已经听不进去了，他甚至笑了一下，半阖着眼睛叫的诱人：“九良好厉害...唔啊，里面，好热...”  
周九良摇了摇头，唇舌游弋，在孟鹤堂的颈间留下一个牙印，这也是他第一次接触真实的性瘾患者，在被孟鹤堂高热收缩着的小口伺候到欲仙欲死的时候，周九良还在想着孟鹤堂这样的症状应当归属到强迫行为还是身体敏感上去。  
孟鹤堂皱起了眉头，他的身体仿佛都要融化了，脑海中关于羞耻与自我怀疑的念头全都被周九良一下狠似一下的冲撞破坏，剩下的只有让人发热和疯狂的欲望，他挺起了腰部，像是一尾脱了水的鱼，在周九良的怀里轻轻挣扎，倒生出了些欲拒还迎。  
在被泪水模糊了的视线中，孟鹤堂看到自己的心理医生表情隐忍，咬紧了后槽牙，可能还没忍住骂了句脏口：“...要到了，孟儿。”  
是在叫自己吗？孟鹤堂欢喜又羞愧的哭了起来，他在抵死缠绵中眼前一黑，陷入了被情欲拖曳而入的深渊。

孟鹤堂再恢复意识的时候，马上就被后穴奇怪的触感唤起了记忆，他想要撑起身体，却因为胳膊用不上力气而作罢，听到他小声的呻吟，正半跪在床边，用湿纸巾帮他清理后穴的始作俑者站了起来。  
“醒了？”周九良的眼神比刚刚坐在咨询室中的时候要温柔许多，不再是职业化的、冰冷的眼神，而是带上了一点柔软、羞愧，还有隐隐的期待：“有哪里不舒服吗？”孟鹤堂愣了半晌，脸颊上的红潮一点一点蔓延到了脖颈与耳尖，他抬起了颤抖的双手，盖在了自己的脸颊上，轻声啜泣了起来：“对...对不起。”  
周九良的双手干燥而温热，他轻轻地握住了孟鹤堂的手，将他的脸颊露了出来，而后吻上了他哭肿的眼皮：“不是怕黑吗，那就别捂着自己的眼睛。”

孟鹤堂的嚎啕大哭来的在意料之中，周九良感觉到自己肩头的衬衫布料已经被泪水浸湿了，孟鹤堂窝在他怀里哭的放肆，直到快要喘不上气才堪堪停下：“对不起...我控制不住，下...下次...”孟鹤堂想说，下次可不可以再来找你，却怎么都说不出口，周九良这个三流混蛋手下留情，孟鹤堂的羞耻心并没有被剥离的那么完全——至少从现在的结果看是这样的。

周九良轻轻抚摸着孟鹤堂光滑的脊背，在他耳边低语：“没关系，我能给你的治疗，就是永远满足你。”

END


	2. Chapter 2

戳下方  
← previous chapter


End file.
